Through the Ages
by Nightranger45
Summary: The King of Camelot is dead, but Emrys isn't. What happens when he begins to notice the world around him age? How will he take the burden of immortality?
1. Merlin

Merlin first noticed it at the funeral for Gaius.

How he hadn't changed.

He dismissed the thought, originally, but years later Gwen mentioned how young he looked despite the time that passed.

It was then that Merlin took a look around him, at his friends, at himself.

Still no change.

At this point he was worried, and made a decision to seek out Kiligarrah.

He was not sure what to expect from the dragon.

Maybe amusement?

Over the ridculous idea that a mortal didn't age.

However, it was not as expected.

The dragon simply looked at him with knowing eyes and said, "Young warlock, you are magic given form. You are Emrys. Old age was never to be your downfall, you will survive through the ages."

Merlin didn't know what to do after that.

He knew he'd have to leave Camelot before people noticed.

But when?

Where would he go?

Questions ravaged his head and Kiligarrah gave him no answers.

* * *

So here he was. No longer under the guise of an old man but, himself siting on a barstool drinking something that was probaly going to get him drunk.

Gwaine was wrong about many things, but not him being a lightweight.

He turned around at the commotion that had started and his heart stopped.

It was Arthur, bullying some waiter that suspiciously looked like the servent helped all those years ago.

More out of pity than an actual want to defend the poor man he got up and picked up the tray that he dropped in fear and handed it to his owner before turning to Arthur and saying the exact thing he said the first time,

"Hey that's enough."


	2. Arthur

Arthur looked towards the interrupter with the full intent to face the challenge. "What?"

The interrupter, a man who looked to be in his early twenties seemed to be looking through him instead of _at_ him. "I said," the man spoke quietly, his focus still not entirely on him, "That's enough."

The son of one of the richest men in the world laughed, "Do you know who I am?"

His challenger sighed, "Yes. And I don't care." the interrupter suddenly nodded as if confirming it to himself, "I... don't care." he furrowed his brows, "I don't care."

"Right we got that." Arthur turned to his friends with a disbelieving expression, and turned back expecting the strange man to be in the same spot.

He wasn't.

Instead, he was at the bar stool from where he came from. It only took a moment of baffled confusion and creeping curiosity for Arthur to abandon his friends in favor of the stranger.

He sat next to the man, "What's your name?"

The man looked up from his drink, surprised, "Colin."

Arthur thought.

Colin drank, his motions mechanical and demeanor emotionless.

"So Colin, how long have you been in London?"

"Couple of weeks."

"Oh. Welcome to London then."

"It's not my first time here."

Arthur stopped thinking. He had an idea, a random, most likely _stupid_ one. "Still, a couple of weeks. Do you even have a job yet?"

"No."

"Do you want one?"

Colin's hand stopped halfway to his mouth, he looked over, "Are you offering?"

Arthur nodded. Why not?

Colin looked at _him_ for the first time, and then echoed his thoughts, "Why not?"


	3. Morgana

Morgan Pendragon walked towards the assistant's desk with an undeniable air of command, though that would suggest that it was ever denied. "I want to speak with my brother."

His assistant looked up and with a monotone voice replied, "I'm afraid Arthur is in a meeting."

Well, there were a few times she had to actually try to get something, Morgan put on an air of self-importance. Something she mimiced from her brother occasionally, "Do you know who I am?"

The assistant, with unkempt hair and a stain on his way too casual shirt spoke monotonly without looking up from his work, "I am going to take a wild guess and say you're Arthur's sister."

Morgan blinked. At her brief silence he looked up, "He's clear afterward though if you want to wait."

She snapped out of it, and raised a brow. "I could get you fired."

"Would you?"

Once again irregular, "What?"

"Get me fired."

No.

"Yes." Morgan said, with bravado.

He tilted his head and said, "It must be hard. Being his sister. I hope you enjoy this life." he looked down again and continued his work.

"Morgan! What are you doing here?"

Morgan jumped slightly, the strange man's words having a strange affect on her, and looked at her brother, "I came to have lunch with you."

Arthur smiled, "Careful sister, people might think you care." it dropped into a frown when he saw the assistant's clothing, "Colin. I thought we talked about a more professional look."

Colin looked up, "Yes. I didn't listen."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "You can't talk to me like that. I'm your boss."

The assistant shrugged.

Arthur was clearly going to push it, but Morgan grabbed his arm, "Arthur. Lunch." she dragged her brother away, but not without one more look at the new assistant.


	4. Percival

Percy considered his options.

Lose and he has to sit in the bad area of the small rarely visited park.

Win and his challenger has to sit in the bad area of the small rarely visited park.

There was no real option, he sat down at the chess table and looked the raven haired man in the eye and said, "My name is Percy."

The man smiled slightly, knowing and mischievous without letting a hint of any other emotions show, "Colin." He moved a pawn, "It's nice to meet you."


	5. Morgouse

Anna hated him.

She hated him with every fiber of her being.

Her mother was dead and her sister oppressed.

 _She despised him._

She would destroy him.

But only after she owned or burned everything he had.

And so, after years of careful planning she could finally begin.

One of his lawyers smiled as she handed back the contract, "Is everything signed?"

Anna Morgouse allowed a sweet upturn of her lips, "Yes. And I hope that _Pendragon Industries_ will consider my business again.


	6. Gwen

Gwen beamed at the quiet raven haired man who was reading. He had become a regular in the recent weeks.

She approached him and waited for him to notice her presence. When he didn't she cleared her throat. He looked up, and for a moment seemed lost in another world, but only for a moment. He gave her a sheepish look, "Sorry."

Gwen smiled reassuringly, "It's fine sir. What can I get for you?"

"Surprise me."

She raised her brows, "Are you sure sir?"

"Yes. I'm trying new things."

"If that's what you want."

She brought back coffee and one of the better tasting pastries.

He was reading again.

She sat the food down in front of his book. Without looking up he distractingly thanked her.

It took her thirty minutes to realize that unless someone took the book away he wouldn't be eating.

An hour to realize he wasn't going to be going anywhere for a while.

Two to make a decision about what she would do with him when she had to close down.

And when closing time finally came she set several plates of _real_ food in front of the strange man and took away his surprisingly heavy book.

His eyes grew wide and he made a sound of protest, but her glare and the pointed nod towards his food made him quiet.

Thirty minutes of him eating the food. And then he got his book back and left the cafe.

It was five hours after this happened that she realized that their exchange _wasn't_ a normal thing for strangers.


	7. Gaius

Gaius was always... Perceptive, if that's the proper term. He noticed things. Like when a student suddenly appeared on his roster.

Some of his students noticed too, a questioning look sent to the seat where the man with the hoodie in a sea of slightly formal clothing had placed himself. He waved with a tired, but cheeky, lopsided grin.

Class continued normally.

Afterward it was like there wasn't a time _without_ him.

And then he was gone.

Like his very appearance never happened.

It wasn't until Arthur, the son of his oldest friend, called him to ask if he had been to class, did he consider the fact that something wrong.


	8. Gwaine

Gwaine wasn't drunk. He didn't have a single _drop_ of alcohol, but anyone's got to question their sobriety when a stranger's eyes turn gold to blue and a flower grows from nowhere.

The moment he saw it he sucked in a breath, to speak, or yell. Then he releases it, saying nothing. A strange, jumbled flash of memories flash through his mind. _Something_ tells him to hold. To wait.

And with the quiet insurance that he'll meet this person again, he turns and walks in the opposite direction.


	9. Uther

Uther disliked his son's new assistant the moment he walked through the door. It had taken a week to find him. A week of distraction for his son.

He looked the boy up and down. Casually dressed, messy haired, and _bold_. The last thing that anyone needed.

"Explain why I shouldn't fire you now?"

The boy raised his brows, unimpressed, "That's Arthur's job."

Uther's lips thinned at the use of his son's first name, "You were gone for two weeks."

"Family business." the boy had the _gall_ to dismiss him, "I filled out all the employee vacation paperwork and informed my direct superior," he tilted his head curiously, "Was there more procedure that I was not informed of?"

"My son was not informed of your... _vacation_."

"Family business." a short pause, "My direct superior isn't Arthur. It was Henna."

"Ms. Kapor was fired."

"She was?" Uther could almost _feel_ the sarcasm coming off of him, "Must've been pretty soon after I left if she wasn't able to tell you about my family business."

Uther was one word away from firing him. A knock on the door. His own assistant comes in, "I found Henna Kapor's files. She did have a vacation notice for him."

The boy turned to leave.

Uther bristled, "I didn't dismiss you."

Not even a glance in his direction, "I have work."


End file.
